


35 grama

by dandelion0800



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: српски
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion0800/pseuds/dandelion0800
Summary: A bad poem about The Eating Disorder Experience TM.





	35 grama

40 grama hleba  
toliko je teško jedno parče  
drobim  
a znam da nije zdrav  
jedem beli  
jer crn previše košta  
dva bela hleba za kašiku kakao pudera  
da potamni  
jedem sa mlekom  
slatkim  
jer ga je baba tako spremala  
mučno slatko  
vruće mleko i kakao i šećer i hleb  
i plačem  
jer sam ga tada onako vruć i sladak jedva jela  
a sad mi u mleko pada slina  
jer gledam svoj izduveni stomak  
i sabiram kalorije  
i gadim se sebi  
uzmem izgrebanu šerpicu  
i mleko šećer kakao i hleb prospem u šolju  
svih 35 preostalih grama


End file.
